


Not A Beta (Jacob)

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, omega deputy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: Rookie Deputy Deanna Felicity Williams was excited to be working her new job in Hope County until everything fell apart the night she and her colleagues tried to arrest Joseph Seed. Now she is fighting for the Resistance, and oh by the way she is an Omega who has been hiding her designation for years before the cult. But now facing a cult full of Alpha males who take omegas and force them into binding so there will be plenty of Alpha's and Omega's together to repopulate the world after the collapse...well now she REALLY has to hide her designation. How unfortunate that one of the heralds of the cult, Jacob Seed, seems to be drawn to her. (This piece of work shares the same first chapter with Not a Beta (John) and Not a Beta (Joseph) because I am thirsty for these gorgeous Seed boys and had a hard time just picking one to write an Alpha/Omega story for.)





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I have no help writing this story or anyone to proofread besides myself and I have a learning disability so please ignore all spelling and grammar errors thank you. I own nothing of Far Cry.

When the Deputy walked into the church all three of the Seed Brother’s instantly knew there was something different about her. The deputy smelled like a manufactured beta. The deputy’s scent had much to of a chemical smell to it for it to be her true scent. The Seed’s all knew what that meant, she was hiding her orientation. If you didn’t have a strong sense of smell and didn’t know what to look for you would never be able to tell that it was a chemically manufactured scent. Whatever suppressants the Deputy used they were good. Now there are two different types or suppressants, the first kind are perfectly legal and just stopped your biology. If you were an Alpha you would no longer go into ruts and your base instincts would be dampened. If you were an omega you would no longer go into heat once a month and your base instincts would also be dampened. The second kind of suppressants, however, were very much illegal and hit your orientation making you smell and seem like a typical beta. John and Jacob followed the deputy toward the front of the church, watching her with hawk eyes as they shared a smirk.

Jacob watched as the deputy snarled at him with cold eyes. He was impressed with her strength, but he was curious how far he could push her. He drifted a little closer to her than was necessary safe. When she snapped her teeth at him like an alpha ready to defend her territory he respectfully backed up. Not interested in getting to a full out fight with her right now. He smirked in joy at the thought of taking her to task. She would be a fun challenge. Not to mention she looked like she had a good looking figure under her uniform.

 

John eyed the deputy from a distance. He was not eager to get super close to her with her scent as it was. But despite being disgusted by her manufactured smell he felt a pull toward her that he could not explain. He kept looking her up and down taking in every little movement and mannerism. He smirked when she snapped her teeth at his eldest brother. It looked like she was not the least bit interested in him getting close to her. It made John wonder how she would feel about him getting close to her. He didn’t see a name tag on her uniform, which made him feel very disappointed. He wanted her name so he could find her records and dig up any and all information on her with his connections. John smirked at the deputy from behind his brother lazily clasping his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t give in to his temptation to fidget as he watched her.

The deputy was not blind to the two Seed brothers flanking her on both sides. She glared long and hard at each of them, trying to push an Alpha attitude toward the Seeds. The deputy could tell that all three Seeds were alphas, which instantly put her on edge. The Deputy also had a sneaking suspicion that they realized she was hiding her orientation. But she was certain they were not aware of what is her true orientation. So Deputy Deanna Felicity Williams could simply be an Alpha who was denying her true nature for some reason or another.

The deputy really needed them to think she was an alpha. Heaven only knows what they would try to do if they found out she was an omega. Religious groups tended to have strange ideas about omegas. They tended to think that either omegas were sinful creatures full of sinful desires they could not control or they thought that omegas were a gift to be hidden away, mated, and filled with a kid every heat. From what the Deanna had seen of the cult since the chopper had landed, she knew there were no omegas at the compound. She had also heard that the cult was strictly no suppressants based. But that was still not clear about how they felt about omegas.

Although the Deputy had her own ideas; seeing as how the leader of the cult and his two brothers were all alphas. Most of the religious groups that saw omegas as unclean were led by betas. But a cult led by three alpha, not on suppressants. Deanna had to suppress a shudder. She had a sneaking suspicion that the cult was very much of the “snatch up omegas, force them to mate with alphas, and keep them hidden” mindset. Neither one was a good outcome for Deanna so she would be an alpha.

When the larger brother drifted a little too close to her she snapped her teeth at him with fire in her eyes. Deanna watched him eye her up and down and she instantly drew up as tall as she could. Refusing to be cowed by this alpha that she could tell was used to getting his way through intimidation. When he backed up to join the other Seed brother and a young woman behind Joseph Deanna let out a sigh of relief in her head. Deanna was very thankful that she did not have the typical figure of omegas. She was not as busty as most omegas and she was pretty tall coming in at 5’ 10”. From her calculations, she was just a couple of inches shorter than the youngest seed sibling. He was the shortest though, with Joseph being not much taller, but enough for her to notice the difference and the eldest being the size of a small bear. Her height would even the playing field a little, which is good because Deanna did not trust any one of these Seeds as far as she could throw them.

Joseph was watching the young deputy in front of him with sharp eyes as she postured like an alpha at his brothers. Joseph thought her behavior seemed a little forced. He looked her in the eye after the marshal told her to cuff him. Joseph was eager to see what the Deputy would do. He had to hold back a smirk as she met his gaze straight on with a fierce glare. She was definitely very passionate which was interesting. This deputy actually intrigued him in a way he had not felt since his wife’s death. When she started to lead him away to the helicopter she and her companions had come in; Joseph took several deep breaths trying to get a hint of her true scent. He couldn’t really smell much, but he did get a hint of something very sweet and enticing.

The deputy was not excited to turn her back to the Seed brothers standing behind her, but she did it anyway with her free hand hovering near her pistol. She wanted to be prepared, just in case, they decided they didn’t like her taking their brother. Now being on suppressants, especially after having been on them so long, her hearing was not as good as it could be. But she kept her ears tuned into the family behind her back. Deanna was ready to react at the slightest sound of movement. Luckily, the brothers stayed at the pulpit.

As she walked Joseph she heard him taking deep breaths and just knew he was trying to catch a whiff of her true scent. Knowing that fear just made her real scent stronger, Deanna clamped down hard on her emotions and refused to feel anything. She had a bad feeling that they might not be making it out here and refused to give even a hint of her true orientation. The deputy made sure to keep projecting an Alpha air about her. It seemed to be working as all the beta Peggies stayed away from her. The Alpha Peggies got a little closer than she would have liked but she just snarled at them and they backed off.

Once Joseph was in the chopper however, all bets were off. The Peggies of all orientation just started throwing themselves at the helicopter. When one wrapped his arms around her waist, Deanna let out a feral snarl that reverberated through the compound and was easily heard over the sound of the chopper. The Peggie that had grabbed her instantly let go falling out of the chopper. Deanna’s boss and her fellow deputies stopped to stare at her, surprised by her outburst. But they quickly pushed it away and went back to trying to fend off the Peggies that were all over the chopper trying to get to the Father. Although after her snarl, it was just the alpha peggies grabbing at them all. Finally, the helicopter lifted off the ground, but there were still Peggies clinging on and climbing all over the helicopter. The alphas having gone into a violent rut, both at her challenge and at the thought of losing their precious Father. Next thing Deanna knew was a Peggie throwing himself into the blades and Pratt saying to brace for impact. Then everything went black.

Joseph was quick to free himself after the crash. He could already hear his flock rushing to where the helicopter had gone down, so he knew that everything was going to be fine. Not to mention the fact that all the law enforcement officers were passed out. Joseph smirked as he looked at the pathetic betas who had come to try and arrest him. Soon they would be members of his flock and no longer a threat to the project.

Right as he had that thought Joseph was surprised to hear a soft moan. He looked over at the rookie deputy, surprised to find her already waking up. She was definitely stronger than the others, which made her interesting. When she grabbed the headset, Joseph didn’t even think twice about grabbing her wrist. But when rather than snarling in his face, as was typical with alphas, she cringed away from him. Joseph realized at that moment that she might just not be the alpha she tried to show up to that point. Joseph cocked his head to the side as he considered her.

The Deputy was not a beta so she had to be either an alpha or an omega. But she could not be an omega. Omegas are not strong, they don’t protect they have to be protected. Suddenly Joseph was brought out of his thoughts by the deputy trying to yank her wrist out of his hand while she snarled at him like a wild beast. Perhaps she was just still dazed from the crash and that is why she had cringed away from him when he had first grabbed her wrist. Joseph would think about it later when he had her at the compound again. He fought her for the headset and was eventually able to get it away from her. Joseph told dispatch everything was “just fine here” and watched the Deputy’s face to see what her response would be.

He thought that hearing he had people on the inside would break some of her spirit, but was rather surprised when she just snarled at him and the headset. She let out a foul curse at dispatch before trying to lunge for Joseph’s throat. Joseph stepped away from her and after a long look stepped out of the helicopter to speak to his flock. After his flock had lost her in the woods a little later, Joseph couldn’t stop thinking about her strange behavior and the feeling that her getting away was a rather large problem. Although what it was a problem for he was not sure.


	2. Captured

Deanna was not sure where to start on the mainland after freeing Dutch’s Island. All regions posed a problem and people needed her help everywhere. The Omega threw her head back with a sigh. Even though they seemed to need less help than the people of Holland Valley, Deanna decided that she would go help the Whitetail Militia.

Deanna counted herself lucky that Dutch was a well-stocked prepper who was prepared for any situation. Even though he himself was a beta he had a large supply of suppressants. Unfortunately, it was the legal kind that he had, but he did have some scent canceling soap that Deanna had thrown into her pack too. But even being a prepared as he was, Dutch would eventually run out of suppressants. Deanna would much rather face and deal with Jacob while hidden under suppressants. Not to mention her own illegal suppressants would be would still be running strong in her system for a little while longer.

With those thoughts in mind; Deanna crossed into the Whitetail Mountains heading toward the F.A.N.G center. She took down outposts as she went. Smiling at each blow she dealt to the cult. She had been so quick and silent in her takedown of the outposts that no warning had reached the F.A.N.G center. After a short, but fierce battle, where she got a knife to the thigh and a gunshot to the shoulder, the F.A.N.G center was hers. She sent a quick message over the radio to the Whitetail Militia hoping they would come to take the center back over. Sure enough, a few minutes after her message several vans full of Resistance Members pulled into the center and started cleaning it up from all the cults garbage. 

After a short talk with the leader of this group of Resistance members, Deanna hurried off to go get the bear she had heard about. Deanna was eager to have some help taking down the cult and people were not her cup of tea. As she worked on hunting down Cheeseburger she got a radio call from Dutch asking that she go save his niece from the cult. She happily set out on that mission figuring she would get the bear after she had freed the girl. Again Deanna took out outposts as she went. She had just finished with one of the said outposts when her radio crackled to life on her hip and she froze with shock at the rough fully alpha male voice coming to her from the static-filled airwaves. 

“There is someone out there…pretending to be a soldier. They are killing our brothers and sisters, and putting this project in jeopardy. I want this coward to know that they have my attention…My hunters are coming for you. There’s nowhere you can run.” Deanna cocked an eyebrow at Jacob’s words and smile curling up her lips when he said jeopardy. She quickly pulled her radio off her belt and brought it up to her mouth hoping he was still on the line as she got busy setting up a little surprise at the outpost. “Do do do dada do do do…do da do da do dadadada do da do da do daa…do do do do do do.” The theme to the old jeopardy TV show flowed out of her mouth with ease and a chuckle and a loud bang the end.

When Deanna heard a grunt on the other end of the line. It just made her smile grow as she watched the flames from her explosion lay waste to land to close to the cults bunker to have been any use to the Resistance. Deanna couldn’t help but taunt him even more. “Oh, I am sorry were you trying to say something to me?” She purred at Jacob as she quickly loaded her sniper rifle that she had gotten from Dutch. She heard a soft growl break from the man and chuckled into the radio, pretty certain that Jacob generally had a firm handle on both his emotions and instincts. “I guess not. See you later mountain man,” Deanna quickly hung the radio on her belt and hightailed it to safer ground where the hunting party couldn’t sneak up on her and she could get a good angle to snip anything cult that moved toward her.

The Deputy quickly and easily took out the whole hunting party that had been sent to get her. She was not so confident that she would be able to avoid getting caught in Jacob's web forever. But right now she had to go liberate the lumber mill. So that is exactly what she did. She quickly took out the guards around the lumber mill without raising a single alarm. Once she was sure it was clear and she had disabled all the alarms on the off chance she had missed a cult member, Deanna quickly freed all the prisoners. She was excited to see that Dutch's niece Jess was unharmed. She was surprised when the surly woman had asked for Deanna to help take out one of Jacob's men, the Cook. Deanna weighed her options and decided she could help Jess with that before separating herself from people so no one would get hurt when more hunters came for her. 

Deanna listened to Jess's background with the Cook and was deeply saddened by what had happened to the young woman. Deanna could feel her motherly instincts being brought out by the lost woman who needs guidance and love so badly, but she held back. Deanna knew that Jess would not appreciate being mothered. Especially not right now, but maybe later. Deanna instead focused all her motherly instincts into becoming a mother bear who was protecting her young cub. She brutally took out any cult members that came into her path. Not quick to end their suffering like she normally was, she was content to let them bleed out. A poor payback for the harm they had caused the young woman at her side, but better than nothing.

Once the cook had been dealt with, Deanna had been able to mother Jess a little bit after the gruff woman had confessed that she now felt empty at having killed the horrible man. Unfortunately, though Deanna knew she had to leave the young woman behind for a while because of the large target on her back. Deanna went back the way she and Jess had come from and then once she was about halfway between the newly liberated lumber yard and where she had left Jess, Deanna started heading for deserted woods. She was very obvious where she was heading, making sure to break branches and leave boot prints as she went. Deanna wanted the hunting party focused on finding her and not distracted by possible easier targets. Once Deanna had gotten to a good spot she did the same procedure as last time. Making sure she had her rifle loaded, plenty of extra ammo, and a good place on high ground where no one could sneak up on her from behind. Then Deanna waited.

But despite her precautions she was still hit with a bliss arrow. The feeling of the arrow going into her hip made Deanna let out a string of swears that would have made Dutch blush. Despite the feeling of the bliss taking over Deanna kept taking out cult members until she could no longer control her finger. As she fell into the darkness of the drug she snarled at the hunter standing over her, not surprised when he hit her across the head with a pistol fully knocking the rookie deputy out cold.

Jacob was amused when he found out about the Resistance led by the deputy had taken back the F.A.N.G. center. He had been annoyed when several of his outposts had failed to report back to him. He had been surprised when his first hunting party seemed to have failed. He had been frustrated when he found out that the Resistance, again led by the Deputy, had taken back the lumber yard. He had been mildly irritated when he found out about the death of the cook, but if they were weak enough to fall to the Deputy then the Deputy was doing him a favor by culling the heard. But he had been furious when the deputy had dared to taunt him. He would show her that he was to be feared and respected. After his first hunting party had failed he sent out an even better one filled with twenty of his best men. He was surprised to feel a spark of admiration when his hunting party returned with only two of them left and the report of how the deputy had kept going even after being drugged with the bliss.

Jacob had planned to condition the deputy into becoming his solider, but now he was not so sure. Jacob walked over to where the deputy was laying on the ground. She was a bundle of limbs, having just been dropped there by his hunters. He knelt down onto one knee as he studied the girl. Jacob felt drawn to her for some reason and he was not sure why. He reached out and rearranged her so he could look at her face. When he finally had her laying on her side facing him Jacob frowned in thought when he noticed her lack of a scent. He looked up at his hunters asking how they had tracked her. Jacob smirked in pleasure when he watched the hunters grow uneasy. They explained that they had been forced to use some of his other methods, such as tracks, broken branches of trees and bushes, and pure logic of where they would go if they were in the victim's place, rather than depending on their enhanced sense of smell. Jacob nodded at the hunters, he picked up the Deputy’s wrist, bringing it up to his nose as growling softly when he could smell nothing but soap. The Deputy was just full of surprises. How had they gotten their hands on scent canceling soap? Instead of having them put into the training room Jacob had the hunting party take the deputy to the cages. Jacob informed the hunting party to make sure she had two beta guards at all times and to make sure she was locked up tight in the alpha chains. 

Jacob kept on doing his duties, but his mind kept slipping back to the deputy. Finally, Jacob gave in to his desires and instincts to check on the deputy. He told himself that is was just to make sure that she was secure, but he knew deep down there was more to it. Jacob ordered peaches to stay inside the Veteran’s center while he went out to check the cages. When he came up to the cage the deputy was being held in he was surprised to find how tiny she looked locked in the chains for alphas. Jacob tilted his head as he crouched in front of the Deputy’s cage. As Jacob settled farther into his crouch he was surprised to see the Deputy start to come around. He stayed where he was and watched them closely. He was very curious what the Deputy’s response to her new situation would be. He was shocked when she simply looked around her new home and then met his gaze head on a smirk dancing around the edges of her mouth.

The Deputy’s calm, teasing words to Jacob would linger with him for the rest of the day as he avoided the Deputy’s cage. “Told you I would see you soon mountain man.”


	3. Making a Break For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to having time to work on my writing! Plus I am off the medication I was taking that was causing some really nasty cognitive issues. Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Those all really help inspire me to write more. I write this for myself, but also for all the lovers of the Seeds to enjoy. :) That being said, please enjoy this chapter.

     Deanna shifted under the heavy chains that rested around her neck and her wrists. She found she was having a hard time moving under their weight and figured they were chains made for Alphas. Even though Deanna was not built like a typical Omega she still had a slighter form than an Alpha, so anything rigged with an Alpha in mind was going to be hard for her to handle. However, Deanna was not a quitter. Every time someone would check on her in the cage she would sit up and stare them down until they either looked away, or if they were not one of her guards, left the area.

      Deanna could tell that it was mostly Alphas and Omegas being kept in the cages where ever they had brought her after she got hit with the bliss. Even with her muted sense of smell she could still smell the strong scent of omegas approaching their heats and Alphas starting to hit their ruts. From what she could tell the cult was starving the Alphas, most likely to make them more aggressive. She was very thankful to see that the cult was feeding the Omegas and based on the straw that was piled generously in the cage next to her own, giving them materials to nest. Deanna was pretty certain that the cult still had her pegged as an Alpha, both from the chains and the lack of anything in her cell, which was just fine by Deanna and she would do whatever she could to keep them thinking like that.

 

     Although Deanna was worried how long she would be able to maintain the air of an Alpha. Her instincts were very muted thanks to her suppressants, but she knew that couldn’t last forever. Eventually the suppressants would wear off and then everything that she was, everything about her biology that she had been suppressing and ignoring for the past several years would hit her all at once. Deanna checked her pockets of her pants and was very thankful to find out she still had her suppressants from Dutch. While it would be easier to figure out she was an omega once her good suppressants had worn off, the suppressants from Dutch would keep her heat away.

 

     Deanna suddenly realized that she was feeling strangely hot. Sweat was starting to cover her all over her body. She knew it was only a matter of time before the scent cancelling soap wore off and with the way she was sweating her natural scent would be completely out in the open. This would not be a problem with the regular cultists, they were too stupid to notice much of a difference and most of the guards of this area were Betas who did not have noses for orientations like Alphas or Omegas. The only problem really was Seed. Jacob Seed was very much an Alpha and she knew that he was definitely not stupid. If he could get a good sniff of her natural scent she would be outed as an omega in no time at all. This meant that it was very important that Deanna get out of her cage and chains as soon as possible and make a speedy get away. Deanna was hoping to wait for evening though. She knew that it would get cooler in the evening, so that would be the best time to escape. She would be able to move more freely without every little movement bringing more sweat forward and causing her scent cancelling soap to stop working all that much faster.

 

      Although Deanna was not certain why she was so hot. It had not felt that hot earlier that day when she had been busy taking down cult outposts. Deanna frowned in thought as she laid down in a more shaded area of her cage. Still lost in thoughts about the stage heat that was covering her, Deanna cast her eyes around what she could see of the enemies’ base of operations from where she was laying. No could ever say she was not a multi-tasker. Where ever she was, it was filled with cages and those cages had wolves, dogs, and people in them. Deanna frowned as she looked at all the poor people who had been caught in the cult’s web. Deanna’s inner omega wanted to tear into the people who would dare to hurt the innocent good people of the county. Deanna surprisingly felt very attached to every single civilian of this beautiful slice of Montana. Even the ones she had yet to meet. Every single resistance member she had ever talked to was now her family, whether they liked it or not. Although she had a sneaking suspicion that they didn’t mind in the slightest. These poor people had lost their homes, their friends, their family, and their freedom to this cult. She could tell that they were all just calling out for someone to save them and make them feel safe and at home again.

 

      As Deanna looked around her again trying to take in any detail she could and to really pay attention to her surroundings right now. Deanna’s thoughts could wander all the time, but the amount of struggle she was having right now trying to focus on just one thought was ridiculous. Then a sudden powerful cramp slammed into her abdomen.

 

     Deanna gasped and curled up into a ball. Her mind started running a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what was happening to her. Another cramp slammed into Deanna and then she felt like she had wet herself. It was at that moment that she realized what exactly was happening to her. Even though she didn’t really remember her first (and last) heat, it was unmistakable now that the cramps and powerful arousal were slamming into her body in waves. Her heat was here.

 

     Deanna cussed under her breath as she tried to stagger to her feet despite the pain and the chains. Deanna was uncertain how this was possible as her original suppressants should have still been in her system. The illegal suppressants she normally took were so strong that you could be without them for at least a month and they would continue to linger and do their job of hiding your orientation. Not to mention she got a month’s worth of the other suppressants from Dutch and had taken two pills just this morning. In fact, she could tell the suppressants were still working because her sense of smell was still not working properly. Another cramp hit, this one so powerful it knocked the wind out of her and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Deanna counted herself lucky that she had two beta guards and the wind was not blowing, so for now her secret was safe, but if she didn’t get a move on that would not be true for much longer.

 

      She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down at the thought of what Jacob Seed might do to her if he found out she was an omega. Deanna shook off another cramp and quickly pulled two bobby pins out of her hair. She bent one to create a lever and pulled the other one open and then slightly bent one end of the open on up. Deanna then shoved the bent one into the lock of the collar around her neck and started to turn it, having good pressure there she blindly started to try to shove the pins holding the lock in place up until all the pins were released and the lock was opened. Letting out a sigh of relief when the collar chain came off, Deanna quickly realized that she had a new problem. To pick a lock you need two hands, there is no way for her to reach the locks on her wrists with two hands. Deanna grunted in frustration, she knew that no amount of force would be able to break the chains off her if they were indeed made for Alphas. Everything created to hold Alphas was made extra strong so that no amount of force would be able to break it, because Alphas relied on their strength most of the time. Even though Deanna would have preferred to be as whole as possible when trying to escape, she knew that her only option was to dislocate her thumbs. Deanna stuffed her lock pick hair pins into her bra and then spit all over her wrist so that it would be as slippery as possible. She then waited until another cramp slammed into her and then she quickly yanked her left hand down so that with a sickening crack, her thumb was dislocated, and her hand slid free from the restraint. She waited for yet another cramp to set her thumb back in place, the hand already swelling and turning black and blue. Deanna frowned in thought, there was no way she could do that to her other thumb and escape. Deanna decided for now she would have to work with the right hand still in the chains. If she was lucky one of her guards may have the key to her chains.

 

     Deanna then snuck over the guard to her right and reaching out quickly snapped his neck. She checked his pockets, and sure enough he had the key to her chains. Deanna freed her right hand and then hurried over to the other guard and snapped his neck as well. Pulling her hair pins from her bra again she quickly got her cage door open. Searching the guards one more time she found a pistol and she grabbed it before running to the fence not far from her cage. She was almost out of there when she heard a shout coming from her left. Deanna dove to the right, behind a couple of crates cursing her continued bad luck. She peaked out from behind the crates to see two cult members standing nearby with weapons raised towards where she was hiding, they must have seen her.

 

     Another cramp slammed into Deanna and more slick gushed out of her, soon she knew she would not be able to get away any longer. She would be too far into her heat to be able to stand, much less fight her way out of this situation. With a grunt of frustration, she considered the different courses of action, thinking that she might just pretend to surrender and then get the jump on them when they were not expecting her. Right before she stood up however she heard the sound of heavy combat boots coming right towards her and she threw all caution and any plans out the window. She could not let Jacob catch her himself. There was no way he would not know what was happening to her and then he would know her true orientation. Nope, nope, nope. Deanna rushed out from behind the crates straight at the fence, she ignored all the sounds coming from around her and simply focused on getting away. She felt a bullet hit her left calf, but she ignored the pain and leapt up grapping a hold of the top of the fence and pulling herself up and over.

     Right before she cleared the fence several bullets grazed her ribs and hips. One even hitting her left hip with enough force to push off the top of the fence. There was a drop off on the other side of the fence and Deanna just closed her eyes and let herself go tumbling over the side of the drop off. Pain ripped through her as she hit rocks and more cramps started slamming into her, as though her own body was punishing her for escaping. She managed to stay lucid as she reached the bottom of the mountain. With her remaining strength, Deanna managed to move into a crouch and half crawl, half drag herself away from where she fell.

 

     She knew she needed to get as far away from the prison as possible, but she was not sure where to go. She started heading in the direction of the setting sun, knowing that she was heading west that way. When Deanna was about 300 meters away from the base of the mountain she was just about ready to give up. Thankfully she then found a small cabin. The cabin had a small bunker right behind it that she crawled into and found still had a working lock. Thank heavens for small favors. She locked herself in, before dragging herself over to a bed that just so happened to have a med kit. Using the last bit of her strength she patched up the bullets wounds, so she wouldn’t bleed out and then promptly passed out on the bed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

     Jacob had been overseeing a judges training when he heard a shout coming from the prison yard. He swiftly walked through the building into the prison yard. As he started over towards where he heard the shout come from Jacob glanced over at the cage where the deputy was being held and froze when he found it empty. The chains in the cage, but empty and the door wide open.

 

     Letting out a curse he started jogging to where the shout had come from. Just as he turned the corner, he saw the deputy go tumbling over the edge of the fence. Something in Jacob tensed up, because he knew that on the other side of the fence there was a large drop off. For some reason the thought of the deputy hurt, or dead made Jacob feel something deep inside himself that he had not felt in a long time. He started shouting orders at his men to find the deputy as he ran over to fence and started pulling himself up to the top of the fence. Right when he got to where he had seen the deputy go over the edge however he stopped moving as a powerful scent reached him.

 

     Jacob closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of fresh pine trees, smoke, and fresh baked cookies. His omega. After all these years of searching and thinking he would never find her, yet he had finally found her. Except he doesn’t know who his omega is in the camp. Jacob hops off the fence, tells his men nearby to keep looking for the deputy except for two betas. Jacob had the two betas come with him and Jacob starts looking for his omega. He goes over to the closest cage holding an omega female, throws open the door and has the betas bring the woman to him.

 

     Jacob grabs the woman by her hair once she is close enough and he pulls her head back, so he can get at the woman’s neck. He sniffs he thoroughly and while she smells pleasant enough, she is not the omega he is looking for and he tosses her back into the cage. Although he does make sure to treat her with a bit of care. Omega’s are to be treasured after all. Jacob only keeps the omegas until they could be collected by either John or Faith, omegas were not strong enough to be of any use to Jacob’s role in the cult. Jacob continued his pattern of smelling the omegas in the camp until he has checked all of the omega women who are in his prison yard, and he finds nothing. The delightful smell of his omega did not come from these women.

 

     After he has smelled the last omega woman in the prison yard his head soldier came up and told him that they could not find the deputy. With a snarl Jacob backhands the soldier and then turns and stalks away from the failure. Jacob figures he will go and torment peaches for a while to help make the day a little better. Right as he goes past the cage the deputy had been locked in however, a hint of the smell of his omega hit his nose. Jacob froze and started sniffing deeply, he followed his nose to the inside of the empty cage. Jacob stares down at the chains for a second before a smirk starts climbing its way up his face. So, the rookie deputy was his omega. Well Joseph wanted them to be a part of the project. There was no better way to get the deputy and make sure she was truly part of the project than to tie her to himself as his omega. Jacob turned on his heels and started power walking into the building. It was time to let his brother know of this new development and to get all hands-on deck finding his wayward omega. After all it’s not safe out there in the wilderness for his omega. She need to be protected. From the wilderness, the sinners, and herself. Jacob was just the man for the job too.


	4. Meet the Whitetails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I was in the middle of writing it and somehow lost half of what I had written twice! DX Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! They help feed the creativity! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me tell you Jacob is hard to write for!

Jacob moved quickly into his office. Once he was there the first thing he did was call his brothers. “Joseph, John are you there? I have news.”

While Jacob waited for a response her started packing up a bag of things he would need to go find his omega. He grabbed water for both himself and the Deputy, some light snacks for her, some heavier food for himself, and some medical supplies. Once that was done the soldier made sure that all his ammo was bliss bullets and bliss infused arrows. Half of him hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, while the other half of him was looking forward to a fight with his omega. It would be the perfect way to prove himself to her and make her see her place. 

Jacob was pulled out of his thoughts by Joseph’s voice. “I am here Jacob. Is everything alright? You seem agitated brother.”

Jacob felt a wicked grin climb up his face as he went back to the radio to answer his brother. “Everything is just fine Joe, well for the most part anyways. I have found my omega.”

Joseph voice instantly filled the room again, “Oh that is wonderful brother of mine. You will have to bring our new sister to see the family so that she may go through the process of being cleansed brother. When can you get here with her?”

Jacob rolled his eyes at his little brother’s words. As much as he loved Joseph, Jacob was not huge on the whole “atonement and cleansing” stuff that John harped on and Joseph put everyone though before they joined the project.  
“Well that is going to be difficult brother. She is not hear right now, having left just a while ago. I am about to go out and get her.” Jacob told Joseph as he double checked that he had everything he needed to find his Omega. He refused to be unprepared for any situation. It was his job as Alpha to provide and take care of his omega and that is exactly what he was going to do. 

“That is…. unusual,” came Joseph’s response through the radio after a brief moment of silence from the line. Jacob grunted in agreement, knowing that based on the procedure surrounding omegas it would be odd for one to get away. Omegas did not stay with Jacob for long at all, but instead generally went to John. Occasionally an omega would be sent to Faith, but that was rare. Any omegas caught in Jacobs region would be put into a cage that had been lined with angry alpha pheromones. This would keep the omega docile to a certain point, as omegas’ instincts were to calm alphas and keep them happy. Then an Alpha of the project would give the order to the omega to stay in their cage. Omegas were unable to disobey a command from an alpha generally, so that would make sure they did not leave. The omegas were given straw for nesting and plenty of water. They were given a bit of food, but not enough to have them at full strength.

Once there was a good amount of omegas in Jacobs cages, Joseph would come up and together the brothers would inspect the omegas. They were checking to make sure that none of the omegas belong to them. Once it had been shown that the omegas did not smell right to the brothers, the omegas would be sent to John where they would be checked to see if they matched him and where they would go through atonement. Once the omegas had gone through atonement they were kept safe in John’s bunker until they could be matched with an alpha.  
When alphas were approaching their rut, they would go to John’s bunker to see if any of the omegas matched with them. If the alpha found their omega, the omega would be mated to the alpha. Once the omega was mated to her alpha they would then go into heat, either triggered by their matched alpha going into a rut or by a certain type of bliss.

Jacob was jolted out of his thoughts on the omega process by John’s voice coming over the radio. “How did she manage to slip away from you brother? With all your obsession with wolves I would have thought you would have sunk your teeth into her neck and claimed her right away.”

Jacob sighed at his little brother’s teasing, although he was not far off from the truth. If Jacob could have gotten his hands on her once he knew that the Deputy was his omega she would already have his claim on her neck and his seed in her belly. The thought of the omega running around where any alpha could lay claim to her was very annoying. Luckily the alphas of the project would never claim an omega without her going through the process of atonement. The only other alphas in the mountains were too weak to claim her as well. 

Jacob sighed again and gave in to telling his brothers the truth about his matched omega. “Unfortunately, my omega took me by surprise… My omega is the Deputy…”

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he waited for a response from his brothers. Normally Jacob was one for silence, but in this moment the silence was stressful. His brothers meant the world to him. They were a part of his pack and he needed them to approve of his mate. If not approve, then at least embrace her to some extent. She was his omega after all, she was a piece of him.

Finally, Joseph’s voice came over radio and he sounded surprisingly excited. “This is wonderful news my brother. I knew the Deputy was important and belong with the family, I just had no idea this is how she was meant to fit into the family. The poor dear running around lost and working so hard when she is meant to be looked after. We can lead her to her place by your side brother.”

Jacob chuckled softly under his breath and nodded at his brother’s words as he set to packing a separate bag full of blankets and pillows. Jacob wanted to have his omega comfortable when he was bringing her home. Jacob thought on Joseph’s words as he packed the bag. Jacob himself had felt drawn to the Deputy the night she had come to arrest Joseph. He had just assumed it was because he longed to see how strong the Deputy was since they put forward such as strong front. Now he knew it was due to her belonging by his side as his other half.

John’s voice came over the radio a few seconds after Joseph was done talking. “She is an omega? I had her pegged as an alpha.”

Jacob growled low in frustration at the fact that was the exact mistake he himself had made that led to her getting away. John’s voice came over the radio again, this time tented with a teasing lilt. “Well she is definitely not the typical docile omega. Not that I would expect anything more with you brother of mine.”

Jacob growled again and was about to rip into his youngest brother, when Joseph’s voice came over the radio again admonish John for his teasing. Jacob tuned out his brother’s words as he checked one more time to make sure he had everything he needed to go get his omega. Once he was sure he had everything he turned back to his radio to let his brothers know that he was headed out, but Joseph sent him off before Jacob could say anything.

“Go get our sister brother. I look forward to seeing you both soon at the church. God speed brother.” Jacob shook his head at the fact that his brother seemed to know everything he was going to do before he did it. Jacob didn’t bother to respond to his brother, he simple grabbed his two bags and stalked out to get some men and judges to go with him to get his mate and bring her home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Deanna woke up it was to the feeling of being unbearably hot and waves of pain slamming into her abdomen. The pain was so bad that is was making the pain from her wounds barely noticeable. The omega groaned in frustration and knew that she was having a heat. How it was possible that she was having a heat she had no idea but there it was, and it was bad too. Deanna knew that she would not be able to go anywhere without help and to stay in the bunker would make her a sitting duck. She was much too close to Jacob and he was very much an alpha. She had no doubt that he was out looking for her and he would be able to smell her rather easily, especially if this bunker was not sealed tight. She couldn’t remember whether it sealed her in or not and she didn’t want to go close to the door again. Deanna reached down for her radio, but of course it was gone just like all her weapons and supplies that had been on her. She was surprised they had not found the suppressants when they had been searching her. The Deputy checked her pockets again and breathed a sigh of relief that her suppressants were still there. She could not take them now that she was already in the middle of having a heat, that was too dangerous. But, as soon as the heat was over she would be taking two of the stupid things. That would make her run out faster, but she could not risk being in this position again,

The omega let out a whimper of pain and need as another wave washed over her body. She glanced around the bunker she had landed in and found a radio sitting on a nearby table. Deanna let out a sob of joy and started crawling to the table. It was a difficult journey as she could not use her right hand to support her. She was also in pain from the bullet wound in her left hip every time she had to put weight on that hip. She kept having to stop here and there too as waves of pain and need would slam into her from the heat. She finally got to the table and started praying that both the radio would work, the cult wouldn’t pick up on her call, and that Jess would hear her and be able to help her. With a deep breath the deputy sent out a call for help.

“Jess Black to you copy? This is the deputy.” The silence seemed to stretch on for hours when it had probably only been seconds before Jess answered the rookie deputy.

“This is Jess. How can I help you deputy? Over.” Deanna about sobbed in joy at hearing the beta woman’s voice.

“I had a run in with the cult and need help fast Jess. I’m in a bunker not far from where ever it is that the cult keeps its prisoners and I am in bad shape.” Deanna quickly responded back to other woman. This time there was no wait for Deanna to hear a response from Jess.

“Do you have your exact location, so I can track you? If not, can you peak outside the bunker to see if you can find any land marks? Where are you hurt?” Jess fired off rapid questions and, in the background, Deanna could hear the archer moving things around. It sounded like Jess was packing her quiver which made the rookie deputy actually let out a sob of relief at the idea of being saved.

“I have no idea where I am Jess…It is also not safe for me to open the door… My heat has hit me.” The deputy held her breath after her confession, she hoped Jess was not made at her from hiding her orientation. The rookie heard a curse and then there was silence for a moment, but when Jess responded she did not sound mad at Deanna, mainly just frustrated.

“You’re an omega?” Jess questioned, and Deanna let out a little hum of a soft yes into the radio in response. Jess cursed again and then said, “Hang tight deputy, I am going to get some stuff to help get you out of this situation and then I am going to track your radio frequency. I will let you know when I am there to get you over the radio.”

Deanna nodded along with what the woman was saying even as she struggled not to cry out as the pain and need was getting worse and the waves were coming more frequently. After a brief moment of silence before Jess continued “Leave the radio on and turn it up as loud as it can go, don’t open the door whatever you do.” 

The rookie deputy scoffed at that last one, she was a deputy she had been trained how to handle a heat in a situation like this, granted it was always how to handle the heat for other people and not herself, but still the same rules applied. Deanna was pulled out of her thoughts by Jess talking to her again, “Also see if the bunker has a heat room and if it does get into it, if not be as far away from the door as possible and put some blankets around you to hold you scent in as close to your body as possible. Make sure you have some water though, we don’t need you dying from dehydration.”

“Yes Jess, just please hurry. I don’t want the Seeds to find out about me being an omega. I am too close to Jacob for comfort.” The rookie deputy pleaded before she moved to do exactly what Jess had said. She vaguely heard Jess give a response to her plea as she struggled to pull herself up to standing using only her right side. Once she was finally upright she started to search the bunker for what she needed. The bunker had been ransacked by the cult and she doubted that they had left what she needed. She was surprised when she found a case of bottled water hidden under a pile of random papers. The rookie then started to look for a heat room. She had no luck with that unfortunately, but there was a bathroom with a door that could close. When she tested the shower, she found that the water was still working in the bunker. She knew that a bath would be good for washing off some of her heat smell and for cleaning her wounds so none of them would get infected. 

With that in mind Deanna pushed and drug the water slowly to the bathroom, grabbed the few blankets and one pillow that had been over looked by the cult. She also grabbed some clothes from the small pile she had found hidden in a little cubby that was easily overlooked. Once the supplies were in the bath room and the door was closed, the rookie striped down and hopped into the shower. The first think she did was clean the slick off of herself. Once she had gotten rid of that to the best of her ability she focused on cleaning her wounds. Most of the wounds were superficial. A good scrub and a band-aid from the med kit that she had first found when she got into the bunker would take care of those. She needed to see a doctor about her thumb to make sure it was back where it was supposed to be and to get the bullet out of her hip. Once the wounds were clean the deputy hopped out of the shower as quickly as she could still favoring her left side. She hurriedly threw on the clothes she had found, which smelled slightly of beta, then she hunkered down in the shower stall on a towel.

Deanna had to fight her nature as she bundled the blankets she had found all around herself rather than tried to build a nest with them. Once she was wrapped up as tight as she could stand. She reached out her lone right hand, grabbed a bottle of water and then started to rock back in forth in place trying to ignore the need and pain digging its claws into her abdomen. Come on Jess get me out of here. Was all she could think.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jacob was getting more and more frustrating. It was taking a long time for him to find his omega’s scent. He could feel each minute, each second that she was not in his arms ticking by and giving her time to get farther away from her home. It was hard to see right now, as the sun had fallen a few hours ago, but he refused to wait for the sun to come up. His hunters that he had brought with him were trying their best to work, but their lack of results was frustrating him even more. His hunters were thus having to bear the worst of his temper, from growls to slaps Jacob had no patience for even the slightest misstep. Unfortunately, even his judges were having a hard time getting a hold of his omega’s scent and keeping it. Jacob was even trying to use his other sense to locate his Deputy, but he had not yet been able to catch her trail.

Jacob suddenly heard a lot of howls coming from about thirty paces away from where he had just been standing trying to find a starting point for his search. Following the howls, he came to a large blood stain on a small cluster of rocks. Taking in a deep breath he let out a rumbling purr at the smell of his omega. She smelled so delicious, the most noticeable smell in the air the smoke and fresh cookie smell. Although her natural smell was being slightly overpowered by the taint of iron in the air from her blood. Jacob frowned slight at the thought of her injured and not where he could patch her up and take care of her. He shook those thoughts out of his head. The fast he started following her trail the sooner she would be safe.

Jacob crouched low and started searching the ground for more blood. She had been hit pretty hard by one of those bullets so there had to be a blood trail. He grinned in grim satisfaction when he spied a drop of blood not but a few feet from the main pool of blood. She had been heading west, as that was an easy direction to go when following the setting sun. Keeping low to the ground Jacob continued to follow the blood trail. He followed it for about three hundred meters when he came upon a small cabin. He remembered that cabin, it had been home to a mated beta pair that refused to join the project. Jacob had kidnapped the man, put him through the trials, and set him back on his wife. The wife had killed the man and then she had run off. He scoffed at the man’s weakness. Jacob was about to continue heading west looking for blood, when he remembered that the cabin had a bunker. If he was a hurt and scared omega, the first thing he would do would be to look for shelter. The cabin would be to exposed, but a bunker would be perfect. 

Jacob started heading for the bunker when the sound of helicopters filled the air. Looking up he spotted three of the Whitetail’s signature camo helicopters coming over the tree line. Before Jacob could even process what he was seeing one of the helicopters started to rain down bullets. Jacob was forced to dive out of the path of the bullet spray and head for cover in the trees.

Panting for breath Jacob sent out a call for back up over the radio. As he tried to look back out at the choppers, more bullets started to fall from the chopper. Growling and cursing under his breath Jacob took cover again. Two explosions from bombs being dropped sounded on either side of him and he watched as judges and men went flying. Luckily, he heard the sound of helicopters coming from his compound. Soon those Whitetails would be taken out and he could get his omega. Just as Jacob had that thought, the smell of his omega hit his nose and it was powerfully strong too, but it was also covered in another alpha’s scent. Jacob let out a loud and vicious growl. He knew that alpha’s scent. Eli. Eli had gotten a hold of Jacob’s omega. 

Chancing a peak around the tree he saw the Deputy with her right arm around the shoulders of a young woman emerging from the bunker. The Deputy was covered in a large shirt and jacket that had hug off his omega’s slight frame. Eli was nowhere to be seen. As bullets started being fired at him again Jacob realized that it must had been Eli’s clothes she was wearing.

Right then the chosen got there in their helicopters and started attacking the Whitetails. Knowing that there would be a period of time were the helicopters would be unable to attack him, Jacob bounded out from behind the tree to grab him omega. Once he was out from cover though he saw his omega dangling from a grabbling hook sever stories in the air on the back of the young woman who had been helping her out of the bunker.

Jacob let out a feral roar, knowing that his omega was getting away. His anger, dimmed and some panic came out however when a bullet sliced by his omega’s back, missing her by inches. 

“STOP!” He ordered, his alpha command coming out full blast in the face of the possibility of his omega being seriously injured or killed.

Even though his Chosen were alpha’s they had submitted to Jacob’s leadership, so his command instantly made them all stop their attack. For some reason, Jacob’s command, despite the force had no impact on the Whitetails. They used the advantage of the project’s pause to beat a hasty retreat from the fight. Flying off towards the south with Jacob’s omega hanging tightly to someone else.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Deanna had managed to sink into a light doze, when the radio came to life with the sound of Jess’s voice. “Deputy I am getting to your location now. Get by the door and be ready to open it on my signal.”

The rookie deputy gasped in surprise and delight. She was going to be okay. The Seeds would not know yet that she was an omega. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, the Deputy staggered over to the bunker door. She was so thankful that this bunker was like Dutch’s and had stairs rather than a ladder leading out of it. Sitting by the door, Deanna heard the faint sound of possible helicopters and then the unmistakable sound of gun fire. Who was firing at who? Was all the deputy could ask and it took everything in her power not to throw open the door and make sure Jess was alright. Her worry was slightly settled when the other young woman’s voice came in over the radio.

“Shit! Deputy open the door. Jacob is here. We have to get you out now!” Terrified that her secret was going to be exposed, Deanna listen to Jess without question. The rookie threw open the door and then was met with a sweatshirt over her face that smelled delicious. It had a smell of damp earth, warm butter, and moss. Deanna breathed in the scent until it was pulled completely over her head and settled on her body to reveal Jess in front of her with some boy with braids. The rookie blinked at the two people as she was wrapped in a coat with the same lovely smell.

“Hello Deputy, nice to meet you. My name is Wheaty and the Whitetails are here to take you home.” The boy with braids explained as Jess grabbed hold of the Deputy’s hips and started half carrying half dragging Deanna out of the bunker. The boy then disappeared, and Felicity found herself heading towards a dangling, swaying rope hanging down from a camo helicopter.

Right then several other helicopters in a beige color with the black cult symbol appeared. Jess started to curse as she grabbed hold of the dangling rope before turning to Deanna. 

“Hold on tight Deputy.” Jess yelled, wrapping part of the rope around both of them. Jess then starting to pull them the rope towards the helicopter. Deanna wrapped her good leg around Jess’s waist holding tight and hugged on tighter to the archer’s shoulders with right arm. Deanna wrapped her left arm around Jess to but was careful of her injured wrist. 

The travel up the rope was slow going from being tossed all around as the piolet was forced to doge shots and try to fire back at the cult helicopters. When the women were a few stories off the ground a powerful roar filled the air, but Deanna refused to look down at the source. She knew that sound had to come from Jacob and she did not want to see his anger. About that time a bullet whizzed past her and Jess, barely missing Deanna’s back.

A powerful yell rang out from the same place the roar had come from. The yell saying, “STOP!” magically all the cult people stopped attacking. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth the Whitetail’s started to speed away from the cabin. At that moment Deanna looked back down at the place where the yell had come from and was not surprised to see Jacob Seed standing there staring after her as she was whisked away by the Resistance. Safe at least for now. She thought as another wave of cramps and desire hit her full on in the abdomen. Though she was out of his clutches for now, she had the sinking feeling that he knew her designation and once he had her back in his grasp, she wouldn’t be able to get away a second time.


End file.
